A Chance Meeting?
by Flames That Rage Forever
Summary: Natsuko a 22 year old with her baby sister Fuyuko who is now 13, live in a small little house beside a big lake. When they go on a vacation they have strange visitors. How will the Phantom-hive house hold cop with strangers in there house? Just try it, please.


**General: Humor, Horror, Romance, Adventure, Science Fic, Martial Arts, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Family.**

**Anime: Black Butler**

**Possible Pairing: [Sebastian x Natsuko] **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but this story **

* * *

**Natsuko Point of View~!**

I like to write so that's what I just happen to be doing right now laying on my black bed with a rose in the middle, I started to writing down a new story.

An idea just came into my head so I decided to write it down on a piece of paper before I forget it forever, that is until my little sister who is 13 now, get's back from Newton High School.

I'm not shocked that my little is really smart I taught her every thing I know and what my mother and Father taught me. And she just happens to grow up to be a really good fighter, just like me.

Any way she should be back by the time I get done with her birthday present.

Today is April 18, 2014 Fuyukos' birthday.

They had let her go early because she was so smart so she got out in April, but the other students had to stay until June the 6th. Very smart girl indeed

I got a new idea now. I'll just write about me and her little by little! Okay pencils up, paper on clipboard and write.

Okay let's start with the prologue of the story!

"I live a simple lift in a small town called Newton, with my little sister Fuyuko in a small house near the ocean or lake it's just really clear and big so I call it an ocean. Only so I don't have to pay for a poll because I know most kids like to swim and my little sister just loves to swim mostly all of the time.

I hate spending money over $8:00 my sister keeps getting on to me about it, but I just do the normal. Don't pay any attention to her then.

I hate having to pay high bill so we have the lights out when ever we aren't using them and use some candles to get dressed for school, but I no longer have to worry about that kind a stuff now that I'm 22 years old done with collage on to the real world with my little sister.

I bet your wondering what is she talking about? Where is her family, and I would give you the answer I always give to people who ask that question. _Their dead ._ . . .

Then there comes the sob story about I'll do anything I can to help. It's all lies their never there when you need them the most, so I try to be like mother. But it seems I'm just not cut out for this mothering stuff, but Fuyuko seems to think different about that."

I snapped out of my writer's block when the house phone, which I would call something when you're really into writing something.

"I'm out that H-town coming, coming down. I'm coming down dripping candy on the ground. H, H-town, town, town, I'm coming down, coming down dripping candy on the ground~!" My ring tone is Flawless song by Beyonce; I really like the beginning to it I don't really like the over parts of the song.

I ran over to it to see it was Fuyuko calling me. I looked at the time shone on the light blue house phone to see it was 3:25 P.M, I don't use mine that much and only Fuyuko knows it any way.

"What up?" I asked her popping the P in up. "I didn't catch the bus today, I need you to come and pick me up." She said breathing hard into the phone. "Dude you sound like you came from Star Wars." I said sarcastically into the phone laughing a little at my awesome joke.

"Very funny Natsuko, now come and get me." Fuyuko ordered me. "Okay, but what is the tempter of a living room in Degrees in Fahrenheit and in degrees Celsius? Answer this and I'll pick you up until then see ya." I said hanging up on her.

"I'm in for it now." I said yawning into my hand leaning back only to fall down on to the floor. My phone started to ring again oh I guess she knows now. "How you doing baby?" I asked smoothly into the phone. "The tempter of a living room is 68 degrees Fahrenheit and 40 degrees Celsius, and don't ever do that again." Fuyuko sighed out.

"Be there in a sec, honey." I said hanging up again. I went up to my room to change my old collage outfit, but I change it a little.

After I was done with that I ran down stairs picked up my phone on the way out, locked the doors shut the windows. I locked down every thing. I picked up my bag that had cloths in it just in case something happened to my wonderful cloths I would have another pair to put on afterward. Aren't I just so smart?

And I had Fuyukos' clothes in the trunk.

I ran outside got into my black camaro car and started to pull out of the drive, I have three cars one muscle car and one lamborghini car both with butterfly doors on them. I save up a lot of money right now I could make my own community if I wanted to. . .Yeah not really why can't you let me have my moment for once!

I turned on the radio when I got to the stop light which is a least 7 minute drive from my house. What did I tell you a small town?

Yonce by Beyonce started too blasted out of my speakers I rolled up my windows so nobody could see into the car. After the stop light turned Green again I made a lift turn heading down town, made another lift turn after I got beside the police station in Newton with the big ball on top of it. I pasted by the post-office, and started to head out of town.

Passing by Mrs. Ds' on the way out too an old friend of my mom. I finally got to the NewtonHigh School, after driving 25 mile in all.

**[I think that's right, don't really know!]**

I slowed down so the police parked by the side of the ride don't stop me; I slowed down to 30 mile per hour the speed limited on this ride. Turning lift _again _into the High School drive way, I saw Fuyuko sitting on the beach listening to music; she looked up when she saw my car pulling up.

I made another lift again. I stopped right in front of Fuyuko; she pulled the door open then got in. "How was your day honey?" I asked pulling out of the high school drive way. "Bad, I got an A- on my test." Fuyuko said. I slowly turned my head in her direction. "And you think that's bad?!" I asked her.

"Yes! I only get 100s I don't like A- _at all_." She said her face was getting dangerously dark. "How about we go on a vacation?" I said.

I don't really care if she misses the rest of school, but that's only because that was the lasted day of school anyway.

Fuyuko snapped her head my way eyes sparkling. "Really?!" She asked shocked and happy, I smiled a little I've have not seen her smile like that since mom and dad died. I would love for her to keep that smile forever.

"Yeah, just because I don't take you any where, but Jasper and some time Huston don't mean for your 13th birthday you cant do something different." I said smiling. I pulled over. "Why are you pulling over?" Fuyuko asked me. "Get in the back seat even though your 13 now don't mean we can't get in a crash and die, so just to be safe get in the back seat and put on the seat belt." I ordered her. "We aren't leaving until you're in that back seat." I said still parked onto the side of the road.

After like 1 minute she sighed in defect "Fine." Fuyuko said getting out of the car and getting into the back seat. "Good now let's go!" I said pulling back on to the road after checking to see if any car was coming.

"Hey, are we going home to get what we need and lock up the house?" Fuyuko asked me leaning forward between the two front seats looking at me.

"No I already got everything we need in the trunk, I locked up the house, and put on the system so if any body but us tried to come in it would call the police really fast." I said still looking at the road. Fuyuko looked shocked for a few seconds before laughing really hard.

"Nutcase, any way I packed some covers so when we pull over to sleep we can keep warm cause I'm not going to spend all of my money on getting a new battier." I said protective of my money.

"Okkkaaayyy, where are we going?" Fuyuko asked me. "I'm not telling, just go to sleep and when you wake up we real almost be there." I said telling her to go to sleep. "Okay sis." She said leaning back onto the seat unfolding one of the red cover with pink little lily's printed onto the front.

I heard a click sound, guess she locked the back doors. She always does that when we leave some where. I sighed knowing that this was going to be a long ride.

**Chapter 1 End~!**


End file.
